


The Wind-Up

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry winds Severus up; Severus falls down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wind-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majmunka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=majmunka).



> Written on 15 April 2012 in response to [majmunka](http://majmunka.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snarry: music, investigation, proposal_. Cross-posted to [snape_potter](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/2793681.html).

"Why is there music emanating from the garden?" Severus asked Harry.

"Sebastian's got a date this evening."

"Then why isn't he on it?"

Harry pulled a warming towel off a plate and set it on the table. "He is on it."

"In the garden?" Severus asked, sitting down to dinner.

Harry coughed.

"Thank you for cooking."

Harry crossed his arms.

"Thank you for cooking on my night."

"You're welcome," Harry said, joining Severus.

"Seriously, why is our son entertaining Laura in the garden?"

"Because after a little investigation on my part, I thought it might be safer."

"Than?"

"Than his making his proposal to Laura in the privacy of his room."

"What?" Severus demanded, rising to his feet. "Sebastian is only seventeen!"

Harry laughed. "He's not proposing marriage. He's proposing that they not see other people."

Glaring, Severus sat down. "And you felt the need to wind me up, why?"

"Remember the last time _we_ listened to music in the garden?"

"You're _pregnant_?"

"Nope," Harry replied, pulling a glowing blue globe from his pocket.

"But . . . it's blue."

"Yes, but it's _your_ conception globe. We both took the potion, remem—Severus!"

"Dad!" Sebastian exclaimed, entering the kitchen. "Why's Father on the _floor_?"


End file.
